


The Epic Love Story of Mace Windu the Jedi Knight and the Beautiful Vulcan Spock

by vampiremiw



Category: Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, M/M, Rating will go up in later chapters, Slow Build, Spock is an art major, and Mace Windu is going to make it his mission to model for him, art school au, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremiw/pseuds/vampiremiw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mace Windu meets the man of his dreams, but love doesn't always happen the way you expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies (: I have what will hopefully be a much longer story for you here this time. It's my first time doing a multi-chapter fic so bear with me here. I hope you all enjoy uWu

The coffee shop on the corner that Mace frequents is quiet that morning, as he enters with his friend Obi-Wan. There are the few regular customers sitting at their tables, the art students quietly sketching by the windows since it is a few blocks from the art college which the two of them attend together. The hum of chatter fills the building, but this morning it is far from the usual idle chatter that often fills the place. On this morning, there is a buzz of excitement to it all.

“Good Morning, Mace and Obi-Wan!” the barista greets. She is a long time friend of theirs, Padme Amidala, who is dating Obi-Wan’s younger cousin Anakin. The three of them have known each other since they were children.

“Good morning, Padme,” Obi-Wan states.

“Hello, Padme,” Mace greets in return.

“What will it be this morning, boys?” Padme questions cheerfully.

“I’ll have the usual this morning, Padme,” Obi-Wan says knowingly. “An iced Americano on the rocks, blended with room, half caf and an extra shot. Extra hot.”

“Alright, good choice,” Padme says smiling brightly at the two men.

“What about you, Mace?” she asks.

But Mace Windu’s attention has been brought away from his friends by a new stranger seated under the front window. He is a dark haired man with an attractive bowl cut, with long pointed ears and a thin, beautiful face. His eyebrows are deepset and brooding, giving him a mysterious appearance as he leans over his sketchbook, drawing a beautiful sketch of the city outside the windows of the café. He is wearing a tight fitting blue shirt and his long fingers move slowly over the page and Mace feels his cheeks growing warm as he watches the attractive stranger.

“I see you’re taking an interest in our new friend over there, Mace,” Padme says, smiling knowingly at Mace.

“I am not interested in him, if that is what you’re implying there, Padme,” Mace grumbles obstinately. “I was merely admirinig his artistic skills.”

“He is quite the artist, isn’t he?” Obi-Wan intones wisely. The look he gives to Mace says that he is implying Mace is interested in a little bit more than that of the strangers artistic abilities.

“You should go and introduce yourself to him,” Padme says. “I’m sure he’s into men too, since that never seems to be a problem in these things.”

“Why would I do that?” the bald headed man says.

“You need to get out more,” Obi)Wan says, elbowing his friend playfully. “It wouldn’t hurt you to go on a date or two, meet some new people. Do something besides get out of your apartment and all of that studying you do.”

“Well I unlike some people,” he said giving obi-Wan a pointed look here said. “Actually do my homework.”

Obi=Wan and Padme laugh at this.

“Go on, introduce yourself to him,” Padme says. “He sure is your type, isn’t he?”

And she is right. The new man in the corner is everything Mace would ever imagine as beautiful. He has strong cheekbones and such delicate features and the way he focuses so deeply on his work in front of him takes Windu’s breath away.

“Alright, well what do I have to lose?” Windu said to his friends. He set off across the room to join the new stranger at his table. He stopped in front of the strangers table and the strange man looked up at him. “Do you mind if I sit here?” Mace said. The stranger shook his head. Windu moved his arm to reach out his hand to pull the chair back from the table to sit down in.

“Hello, I’m Macce Windu,” Mace said. “What’s your name?”

“I am called Spock,” the dark haired man replied as he glanced up from his drawing in his sketchbook.

Mace studid the sketch from his upside down point of view. He couldn’t see it well from this direction but he could tell that it was as beautiful as he had thought it was from across the room. The sketch’s creator was even more beautiful up close.

“What are you drawing there?” Mace questioned cheerfully.

“It is the city,” Spock stated.

“Ah, I like it,” Mace said, studying it more intently than he previously had. The brush strokes were so fine and gentle. They were delicate and beautiful like Spocks hands with their fine thin fingers. He wondered what those hands would feel like on his own skin. “Are you an art major at the school?” Mace questioned.

“Affirmative,” Spock said, smiling sheepishly at his new companion. Mace couldn’t be sure, but he thought he might have seen a hint of a smile scamper across Spock’s face as he said it. It made him feel warm and a little flustered at the prospect that he was already making such a connection with this new man who had bene a stranger only a few moments ago.

“That’s wonderful,” the bald headed man exclaimed. “I go to that school as well, but I haven’t seen you around before. Are you new?”

“I just transferred there,” Spock affirmed.

“Well maybe we’ll see each other around a bit more now that you go to school there too.” Mace declared happily.

“I hope so as well,” Spock agreed. He shifted the pencil on the paper in front of him and took another sip of his drink. Then his phone rang and he hurried to pull it out of his pocket to answer it. “Hello?” he greeted. “Ah, Jim, good to hear from you. Yes of course. I can be there soon.”

“Apologies, that was a friend of mine,” Spock said sadly. “I’m afraid I need to get going now.”

“Oh sure,” the Jedi agreed sadly. “I hope you have fun with your friend Jim. Maybe I’ll see you here again>?”

“I come here often,” Spock said. “I hope to see you here again soon.”

Spock packed up his things and started to leave. “Goodbye, Mace,” Spock said as he passed him on his way to the door. He placed his hand briefly on the other man’s shoulder as he passed him and he shivered at the contact. He knew in that moment that he wanted to be with Spock.

He stood in his place and watched the attractive Vulcan leave the coffee shop. Obi-Wan and Padme stood behind him giggling.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Padme says conspiratorially.

“I suppose,” Mace says neutrally. He does not want to give his friends anymore reaon to make fun at him.

“Well did you at least get his number?” Obi Wan questions abruptly.

Mace Windu realizes he did not. Before either of his friends can say another words to him, he is racing out fo the coffee shop and out down the street in the direction his new friend has gone. “Sp-spock wait!” he shouts as he races after the Vulcan man.

Spock stops and turns around to face him. “What is it?” the bowl cutted man questions intently.

“I forgot to give you my cell phone number.” Mace states as he is gasping for breath. He doubles over to rest his hands on his knees as he catches his breathe. He hands out a scrap of paper to Spock and their fingers brush. Spock’s hand lingers there on his and he feels his face growing warmer as he looks up to meet the Vulcan’s eyes. He swears he sees that Spock’s face is tinted with green, which is the color Vulcan’s faces turn when they blush.

“Thank you, Mace,” Spock smiles sincerely.

They smile at each other again before Spock goes again on his way. Windu hopes this will not be the last time he sees the other male because he realizes that he has fallen deeply in love with this new man who was a stranger only this morning.


	2. What if I had never met you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace Windu has a little surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I can't believe I'm finally getting back to this story! I'm so sorry I haven't been good about updating, life has been busy lately ): ! But here I am, back with chapter two uWu  
> This is just a short little chapter, just to keep my lovely readers interested ^_^ I'm working on a much longer one for next time so stay tuned, lovelys

Mace Windu and ObiWan are sitting in there apartment, working on there homework for the work needed for class for that day.   
“So what did you think of that new man Spock?” Obi-Wan asks dryly as he is painting a picture.  
“I suppose he was interesting,” Mace sighs shyly as he is working on his own painting across the room.  
“Just interesting?” Obi-Wan queries.   
They are painting in their studio apartment that is above the school where they both go also with Spock when Mace Windu’s cell phone rings. He drops his paintbrushes in shock and stares across the room at where his cell phone has just ringed its first ring of the day. He has been waiting all day for the beuaitufl other man that he met at the coffee shop just this morning to text him and now has the moment finally arrived?  
He hurries over to pick up his phone and see if he has received a text message before Obi-Wan can get there, but Obi-Wan gets there first and snatches the phone up.  
He holds it triumphantly staring down the other man and opens the text message from the other other man.  
“Give me my phone pelase, Obi-Wan.” Mace windu asks graciously.  
“Oh but Mace,” Obi-Wan chimes in gleefully. “It looks like you have a date tonight.” Mace stares at him dumb struck. “I have a what?” he questions carefully. He nervously fingers the lightsaber at his side.  
“See for your self. The Obi-Man opines and he gingerly hands Spock the phone.  
Mace takes it carefully and reads the text message from Spock.  
The text message from spok says meet me tonight at eighth. We will have dinner and then see a movie. Do not be late.  
Mace windo lets out a swear word.


End file.
